


Ruffled Feathers Means He Loves Me

by Onlymostydead



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions of love, Denial of Feelings, Friendly banter, M/M, Pre-Calamity, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Link doesn't know what it is that draws him to Revali. There are so many things about him to be attracted to, and repulsed by, and yet... He can't help but be pulled in.But every time he gets close, it's the same reaction: ruffled feathers. What does that mean? Does he hate him? Is he embarrassed?Does he love him too?





	Ruffled Feathers Means He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlamAngel3766](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/gifts).

> I was inspired by your "Sin Writing" <3
> 
> Fictober Day 18?? I'm SO BEHIND

Link couldn't put his finger on what it was about Revali that confused him so much. 

He was incredible, that was for certain. All of the champions were, though, so as weird as it was to say, in their little traveling group of six... That wasn't really all that special? His strength, his archery prowess, his command over the winds may have all been incredible feats, but none of them really made him stand out among the others. Those were just the skills, the talents he brought to the table.

Take Mipha, and what she could do with a trident, for example. Or any spear, actually. Link had been watching her training since he was just a little kid, and it was mesmerizing. How she moved like the weapon was just another part of her body, how the water was hers to manipulate. Watching her swim was like watching a dancer in motion, completely at ease. 

Or Urbosa, with her sword as an extension of her strong right arm, her shield just an addition to her protective left; but never make the mistake of thinking that she couldn't switch the two, if she wanted. No, Urbosa was a truly versatile fighter, ready for any situation. The way that she skated over sand was incredible, the difficult terrain doing nothing to slow her steps. Let alone watching her call down lightning from the sky with a mere snap of her fingers, as if commanding the skies themselves was a casual affair. 

Then Daruk, with his strength. Even on his own, the man was a weapon, his arms hardened beyond the point of other Gorons, so he'd have the advantage in battle. Give him a weapon and he was devastating, powerful enough to wield nearly anything effectively. 

So compared to them? Watching Revali was nothing out of the ordinary. But still, he felt almost... Drawn to him somehow. As if the Rito Champion could teach him something, or, or...

No, he was just making excuses to watch him train. To watch how he moved and breathed, to see him put on his armor and watch the muscles in his shoulders ripple with the heavy drawback of his bow.

It wasn't like Link was sneaky about it; he couldn't be. With their whole group on the road like this, and Revali waking up so early in the morning to get training in, there really was no sneaking around and hiding that he was watching. No, it had to be in the open.

It felt more honest that way, too. 

He wasn't sure why, then, it still felt like he was doing something wrong. Heart pounding, hands sweating, Link swallowed as he watched Revali carefully stretch before beginning his morning training session for real. Really, he was just sitting here under a tree, in clear view. It wasn't like this was anything private; it was just training...

That was, until after he had shot about the dozenth arrow, and noticed Link sitting there watching.

Immediately, it was like Revali transformed. He went from being that sleek, aerodynamic, Champion of the sky... To being a puffball of feathers, fluffed out to make himself look bigger. 

Startled. Embarrassed. Maybe a touch angry?

More than a touch. He was pissed.

"Link!? What are you doing-" he stopped, trying to compose himself. "I know that you can't resist watching me, trying to absorb all of the information that you can in hopes to emulate me, but it's hopeless for one as stupid as yourself. You may as well not even try!"

With that - and a huff, trying to flatten his horribly fluffed up feathers - he stormed off, flying up into the wind. 

Well, that was... Something.

Link was left with an image of ruffled feathers... And the idea that Revali hated him even more.

***

Maybe it was the attitude. The arrogance. 

As Revali gloated to Mipha about a battle that he had with a pair of blue maned lynels, Link watched him. He watched the body language, the way he threw his shoulders back and his wings out, splaying his fingers, pointing, mimicking a bow and arrow, or vicious lynel claws. Whatever the story required, he copied, a true thespian at heart.

It was... Cute. That really was the word that came to mind. Cute. Revali looked really cute while he was doing that, telling his story, eyes sparkling, nearly smiling...

The closest thing they'd really gotten to a smile. He only smirked, really. But right now his eyes were bright and joyous, laughter apparent in them. Mipha couldn't help but get captured into the story.

That brass confidence... He was so proud of himself, of his accomplishments, that he never once blushed. Or, whatever the equivalent would be, really. He knew that he deserved all the attention that he got, so why wouldn't he tell stories, make himself seem great?

Because he was great.

And pretty...

Link swallowed. When did his heart start beating so fast?

Revali finished his story, though, tossing his braids over his shoulder and casting a backwards glance at-

Him. Directly at Link.

He blushed, and Revali's feathers puffed up just like they did before, ruffling to new heights.

"Oh, shut up Link! You bastard!"

And once again: ruffled feathers means that he hates him.

But did Link have to be confused about his own feelings?

***

It was how he didn't care what anyone else thought. That's what Link had settled on, and that's what he was sticking to. Revali was the best because he was the best; not because other people said that he was. Sure, that had something to do with that brass confidence, that arrogant personality, but also... 

Link based himself off of what people thought. All the time he was pulled this direction and that because he was the chosen hero, or because he was the princesses appointed knight, or this or that, or something else entirely. He had to look a certain way, be polished a certain way-

Talk a certain way.

For a while they tried to train him to speak in a way that would only benefit Hyrule, but that was the last bit of pressure he could take. Beneath that... He broke. And now that's his one selfish thing: choosing not to speak.

Selfish. Choosing. Like every word that comes out of his mouth doesn't hurt whenever he tries, like it isn't near impossible to string together a sentence, anymore. Choosing isn't really the right word, there. He isn't being selfish. Allowing himself not to speak instead of hurting himself for the sake of the people, like he does so often with everything else, isn't selfish.

But Revali... He doesn't let anyone dictate what he says, no matter how infuriating that can be. What he does is up to him and no one else. When it comes down to the line, he stands up for himself. And that's...

That's the kind of position Link wishes he could be in. Desperately. But the world isn't so kind now, is it?

He can't blame the Goddess, though. She gave him this power for a reason. It's just... Frustrating.

Especially watching Revali, being so... Free. He speaks with blatant disregard for the king, distrust of his motives. If Link spoke half those words, he'd have a watch on him for treason, guards watching his every move. But Revali? He didn't care one bit. And it wasn't that he was stupid, either.

No, he was just speaking his mind, and he didn't mind who heard.

So Link listened, as they all say around in a stable, eating their meal and speaking in hushed voices. Revali wasn't one to whisper, but their business was never such that they could discuss things openly, anyway. It was better to just get in the habit of keeping their voices down.

"...and I'm just saying, I don't trust that tactical decision one bit." Revali declared, rolling his eyes. "The King would be a fool if he thought it was actually wise to send troops into that region; it was a suicide mission that only succeeded in making our little group look more like Hyrule's only hope. And while I appreciate that angle, I can't abide a tactician who claims to keep his country's best interests-"

He froze, turning and catching Link's eyes. In a moment, just like the times before, his feathers were an unruly, puffed up mess.

"What are you looking at, Link?" He snapped. "Anyway, what was I saying? I can't abide the idea that he might actually be trying to..."

That was... Odd, to say the least. Why the reaction? He was just looking at him. They were all there, so there's no way he could have startled him. It wasn't even like he was staring, since Revali was the only one talking.

Maybe he just hated him. Weird...

But Link loved to listen to him talk.

***

The first moment he thought that Revali might not hate him was when they were holed up in the Hebra mountains, an unexpected storm keeping them from moving forward. They were split into two groups: Link and Revali, who were scouting, and everyone else, trapped somewhere farther behind. He hoped they were okay, but...

Wind howled from outside their shallow little cave, the recess not deep enough to keep any warmth whatsoever. Maybe the others found a deeper cave, but this wasn't giving them much shelter. Better than nothing, but still not good. Snow was piling up outside, getting dangerously high as things went on...

How long could they hold out here? 

Link shivered, curling himself up as small as possible. How long could he hold out, was the question. Freezing like this, it was, well...

Urbosa had an advantage, being accustomed to the cold nights in the Gerudo desert, and Daruk would get cold but he wouldn't be damaged by it necessarily. The real fear was that Mipha and Zelda would be alright. Mipha, bring a Zora, already wasn't doing extraordinary due to the extreme temperatures...

But as time dragged on, ice feeling like it was stabbing needles into his skin, Link was starting to think about himself. Rubbing his arms for frictions felt useless, breathing on his poor fingers just made them feel colder seconds after when the moisture from his breath cooled, and-

"You idiot." Revali muttered, his feathers ruffling. "Come here, it'll be warmer if I hold you."

Link blinked, shaking hands coming up to sign. "What?"

"I said-" He puffed up even bigger, moving over to where Link was, wrapping a wing around him. "Never mind what I said. And shut up, I'm not happy about this either."

That wing was warmer than Link could have ever imagined, those thick feathers providing good insulation against the cold. Pressed up against Revali like this...

He couldn't help but have his mind wander a bit, which was embarrassing, and awkward, but...

He blushed.

...but things were looking less bleak. They might make it through this. His warmth could tide them over.

Link looked up, freeing one of his hands to sign. "Thank you."

Revali's feathers fluffed out even more. "Don't mention it, alright? And I'm serious about that. Do not. Tell. Anyone. About this."

He nodded, the hint of a smile on his numb face before he tucked himself back into the warmth and protection of Revali's wing. But, here with him like this, it just begged the question: what did the ruffled feathers mean? It didn't seem like hatred, this time. If it was, wouldn't he be complaining more? Maybe...

Maybe it was just embarrassment. Awkwardness. Something along those lines. Like blushing.

One thing was for sure: Link was still blushing, even after the storm had cleared.

***

"What are you talking about, Urbosa?" Revali huffed as he crossed his arms, the light from the campfire reflecting off his deep blue feathers. "Link is inconsequential to me. I don't care about him one bit."

"Really now?" Urbosa raised an eyebrow. "And that's why you've been avoiding him?"

"I avoid him because I don't like him."

Link swallowed. He shouldn't be listening in on this conversation; Urbosa and Revali were on guard duty together, just talking, when he heard his name. Of course, he should have just rolled over, gone right back to bed, but...

"Do you now?" She smirked. "I bet you hate him."

"Of course I do." Revali agreed. "He's so irritating, honestly, who doesn't? With his whole silent hero act. False modesty, if you ask me. The worst. I'd rather he just come out here and say that he thinks he's the best. It drives me crazy."

"It does now." Urbosa shook her head. "You really just can't stand him?"

"No, of course not!" He snapped, feathers fluffing up. "The way he just stares with those empty eyes, like he's picking you apart, seeming to listen to every single thing you say..."

Link could feel himself sweating.

"If you hate him so much," She chuckled, looking him up and down. "Why are you so flustered?"

"I am not-!"

"Yes, you are, don't deny it."

Revali tried, and failed, to smooth his feathers. "This is not being flustered. I'm angry - enraged - because I hate him so damn much. My feathers ruffle when I'm-"

"Bullshit."

Resisting laughter was difficult as Revali's beak dropped open, staring at Urbosa in disbelief, then again as it snapped back shut.

"I know how you feel about that boy, Revali." She explained, staring into the fire. "And I don't disapprove of it, I'll have you know... But what I do disapprove of is how you've been treating him. Get your shit together and act like an adult: either tell him how you really feel, or move on entirely and keep things professional. Got it?"

He swallowed. "Got it."

"Good. Now, I'm rotating off the watch, so I'll wake up Daruk."

Careful to feign sleep again as Urbosa walked away from their guard post, just in case she noticed him, Link could feel every heartbeat pounding out of his chest.

What kind of feelings did she mean? And ruffled feathers didn't mean hate, or annoyance, or... Anything else like that. It meant he was flustered?

Did Link make Revali flustered?

He didn't know, but it was his turn on watch duty before he fell asleep, and morning after that.

***

"Link? Can I..." Revali's feathers were already rising up before he began speaking, only getting worse as he continued. "I need to talk to you."

Images of the past couple of days flashed through his mind. Overhearing that conversation between Revali and Urbosa had just been the beginning; after that Link began to notice things. How Revali fiddled with the ends of his braids while he and Link were talking. How he balked anytime relationships or love or anything of that sort was mentioned, quickly changing the topic. How he kept looking like he was going to say something, but then turned away, feathers ruffled, dismissing it.

But now he was here. Talking to him.

How did he really feel?

What did the ruffled feathers really mean?

Link's heart was in his throat, hands shaking. "Yes? What is it?" 

"Privately." He added, glancing back toward the camp. 

"Sure. Let me just go unload this firewood first, and-"

"No! That would be... suspicious." Revali snapped, grabbing Link's arm. "I said I was coming out to help you gather some wood, never mind that you already have some, they don't know that."

The pack strapped onto his back was already loaded with thick branches, all of the wood they could need. He definitely didn't need any help. But, to avoid suspicion...

And looking over Revali's fluffy, flustered form, it wasn't hard to guess he didn't want any of the other Champions finding out about how he felt. That he felt feelings like that, probably. Love was just another perceived weakness, wasn't it?

Or however else he felt. He didn't know it was love.

He just hoped.

Link frowned at that, glancing down at the heavy blanket of leaves covering the forest floor. "Alright. So... Not being suspicious. What is it?"

"I wanted to... Damn it, why is this difficult?" He growled, squeezing his eyes shut, head turning away. "You're... Impressive."

"...what?"

"Oh, fuck you, Link!" Revali's feathers fluffed all the way out, until he just looked like a huge blue puffball. "I'm... I am being the... I'm being mature and admitting my feelings. I don't like you, because my romantic feelings towards you are complicated and dealing with them is difficult when you consider our impending doom."

Link blinked. "We're not... Our doom isn't... We're not going to die, Revali."

"Don't try to tell me that shit." He swallowed. "Zelda hadn't unlocked her power yet. We have one chance. I don't have time to have... Feelings towards you. Especially since you're so annoying! Always staring, watching, judging..."

"I stare at you because you're beautiful, a lot of the time."

Impossibly, he puffed up bigger. "You can't just say things like that!"

"Why not? I like you too." Link shouldered his heavy pack of firewood. "More than just because you're pretty."

"I-" Revali sputtered, completely flustered. "Well-"

"Because you're strong and impressive. And you're arrogant and irritating. And you don't take anyone's shit, and I admire that. But you're also caring, even if you won't admit it."

He crossed his arms. "I... I hate you, Link. Let's get back to camp."

Link smiled. "Yeah, we should probably do that. Wouldn't want to be suspicious."

"Shut up!"

"You know, they can probably hear you." He pointed out. "I mean, they can't hear me, but you're pretty loud."

"They. Heard. Nothing." Revali insisted in a low voice. "And if you say one word about this-"

"It's my feelings out there too." Link reminded. "I love you, too."

His feathers, which had gone down for just a moment, puffed. "I hate you."

"Alright. That's fine."

Because Link knew the truth. He was smiling as they walked into camp, and every time from there that Revali's feathers ruffled in that adorable, flustered way. He would insist that he hated him, even as they held each other, even as they watched the stars, no matter what they did. Whenever he puffed up like that he would get indignant, proclaiming that he didn't care about him at all.

But Link knew the truth.

So he smiled, looking over at Revali just because he was strong, because he took no shit, because he was an asshole, because he loved harder than anyone Link knew, and because when his feathers got all tussled?

That meant that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinywords or Supertinydom!
> 
> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
